


I Don't Want To Fall Away

by jishandtyjo



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-03
Updated: 2016-10-03
Packaged: 2018-08-19 06:59:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8194748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jishandtyjo/pseuds/jishandtyjo
Summary: Thanks again for actually reading the first chapter. This is my first ever fan fiction so it's not going to be as good as what you're probably expecting. I have almost finnished all the chapters so I will be posting altess 1 everday for you guys. Also sorry about the short chapter, when I was writing this i didn't realise how short I was making them so they are going to be alot longer starting from now. Please send me comments on how I can improve in my work because I am really 'stressed out' about it. Thanks.





	1. Introduction To Fanfiction

My name is Tyler Joseph. My only friend is my blade. We are so close… We have been friends for years and years now. We communicate every hour of everyday. No one knows, no one should. They wouldn’t care anyway. I go to school everyday and all people do is laugh and just call me names. I hate it but i’m used to it know and it’s true. It’s all true. I know someone, blurry. But were not friends… I’m the only one who knows him. Through his whole life all he does is tell me i’m worthless and not meant to be here. He always tells me I was a mistake. Since he’s the only one who talks to me… it has to be true, right?


	2. Somebody catch my breath

I hear someone knocking on my door. I quickly shove my blade into my pillowcase. Mum walks in. “Hurry up Tyler! Time for school.” I grab my bag and head out the door and into the car, waiting for my mum to drop me off. I wish she knew what was going through me but i’m way to scared to tell her. As soon as I walk into school I see Marcus and Lucas. Great, another problem… “Hey look! Its Tyler!” Lucas yells. Marcus, Lucas and all their other group of nasty friends come over to me. Calling me the usual names, giving me more bruises and just being complete dicks. I try to ignore them but it’s very difficult especially when i have no one to back me up. **_Tyler just hear them out, youre worthless. No one wants you here. No one cares or they would have said something. Just give it up. You're going to be a loner for the rest of your life._** Shut up blurry, go away. I carry on walking down the hallway until i reach the bench that I sit at every day alone until class starts. I lay my soft cheeks onto the cold bench and wait. Finally the bell rings and I begin moving to Mathematics. _Great_. Maths sucks. Everyone I hate is in it. Seriously. I’ve never been through one class without being bullied by these kids… I sit down alone in my desk and my eyes begin to water. “Aww look the little pussy is crying, what a shame” Oh god. It’s Marcus. “Leave me alone Marcus, I’m not in the mood for your games”. “Oh no Tyler boy, we’re just getting started with the games”. He grabs me by the collar and throws me into the wall then grabs my chair and starts smashing it against my back. I begin to scream. At that point the teacher walked it. What a relief. But again, doesn’t notice what people are doing to me. Marcus drops my chair and walks to his desk, giving me the evils.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks again for actually reading the first chapter. This is my first ever fan fiction so it's not going to be as good as what you're probably expecting. I have almost finnished all the chapters so I will be posting altess 1 everday for you guys. Also sorry about the short chapter, when I was writing this i didn't realise how short I was making them so they are going to be alot longer starting from now. Please send me comments on how I can improve in my work because I am really 'stressed out' about it. Thanks.


	3. Please Stop

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know my chapters have been very short lately but trust me its going to change as the fan fic goes on...

The dreadful day at school has at last, ended. I can finally walk home in peace, i thought to myself. If only it was that easy…. As I’m walking home i see a flash lamborghini with a couple of people in it, pulling the finger and shouting the words “Die in hell!” As soon and i get home, i sprint into my room and pull out my best friend. My blade. I slither the blade across my skin, pushing it further into my body as it moves along my skin. _**Good boy Tyler. This is what you should be doing. Pain is a great way to push your fear and emotions out of the way**_. “Dammit blurry. Leave. I must handle this by myself” I whisper. lay my blade down onto my bedside table and curl into a ball and begin to shiver “No one loves me” “No one cares” “Everyone wishes i never existed” “Why am I such a failure?” “Is there even a point in being here?” I sob and sob. _**Yes Tyler, finally you are starting to realise that no one here loves or likes you. Keep thinking that because it’s all true.**_ “Tyler! Dinner!” My mother yells. I quickly wipe the tears from my eyes and waddle down the stairs. I don’t say a word through the whole of dinner. I didn’t eat much either. My parents didn’t seem to notice which was great, means I don’t need a telling off or anything. The next day came, just the same old Marcus. My cutting has gotten worse and worse as the days past… Blurry has became more and more nasty, reminding me of my darkest fears. I’m starting to have thoughts about staying here on earth or leaving. Maybe it’s my time to go. After about 4 hours of trying to get to sleep, I finally fall asleep. A new day at school. I’m scared, but coping. I walk through the hallway and sit at the bench as i do everyday, but this day was different. A girl sat next to me. I recognize her from my Social Studies class but I don’t remember her name. “Hi Tyler” she whispers. “Uhhhh hello” I respond. “Are you okay?” She asks me. _Wait what? Someone asked me if I’m okay… no one ever does that. I didn’t think anyone cared about how i felt_. “Im fine” I say. I’m not fine though, but I really don’t want anyone knowing that. “Alright, I know you’re not though. I do care for you, don’t forget that okay?”. She tells me. “Thanks, i guess…” I say. She gets up and walks away from me. _**Can’t you see Tyler? She doesn’t really care haha. She’s only saying that to act like she cares. She honestly doesn’t. No one does. Give it up**_. I sigh to myself and listen to blurry. He’s right. No one does care. I get up and walk to my next class which happens to be social studies. I walk in and instantly notice the girl that talked to me earlier. She’s sitting next to another guy, I remember his name. Josh…. Josh Dun. They both stare at me and i creep towards my desk. They stand up and i start shaking.. What are they going to do.. Please don’t hurt me… I have already caused enough pain to myself. They both sit down, right next to me... “Hey Tyler” Josh says. “H-h-hi” I reply. “You've met Jenna right? So that’s her name, Jenna. “Yeah we talked this morning” I say. They carry on to ask me questions and stuff… I was very uncomfortable with all of this though. I hate it when people try to play nice with me and act like they care about me. It’s so annoying. The bells rings and I get up. “Want to hang out with us this break?” Jenna asks me. What do I say? I’m really shy… what if I say something not right and they will hate on me forever? I don’t know… “C’mon Tyler please you’re a cool guy.” Josh says. “Okay then I will” I reply. They both look at me and smile. For once in my life I actually felt good. The way they smiled at me just completely made my day. It’s a moment that I will never forget. I don’t really talk that break because of how bad my anxiety was through it but I did cope. The day ended and I went home but this time I didn’t cut. That was a big move for me.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading the Introduction for my new story. I am obsessed with Twenty One Pilots and I decided to make a fan fiction about them. I am pretty young so I am sorry if i get my grammar wrong or some things just don't make any sence. Anyway I hope you enjoyed.


End file.
